


莎乐美

by katherinewong509



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinewong509/pseuds/katherinewong509
Summary: 写不完了，发出来看个新鲜吧，第一次尝试写类SM的情节。OOC，不想占用他们组合的fandom，tag打原创了。
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛





	莎乐美

“我准你说话了么？”，细细的鞭子擦过何洛洛的左脸，辛辣呲呲地蹭着他娇嫩的脸颊。 

此刻的何洛洛身着白袍，头戴玫瑰花冠，跪在一座露天庭院的中央。脖子上拴着一条银色的枷锁，枷锁的另一头连向他身后的黑色水池。月光清冷，淡淡洒下一层银灰色光圈打在何洛洛的周围。这座花园是任豪特别模仿莎乐美的场景修建的，为了还原戏剧的场景，他几乎把所有的细节都模拟到了这座庭院。在宫廷上空盘旋的黑色鹏鸟，带着地下监狱的黑色水池，三种颜色代表着不同神迹发源地的酒，高雅的玻璃杯盛满紫色的佳酿，银色的酒杯倾灌着嗜血一般赤红的琼浆，琥珀的酒鼎则斟满黄金灿灿的玉液。莎乐美是任豪非常喜欢的戏剧，整个故事从剧情场景，人物情绪的起伏，到莎乐美的舞蹈，台词都给人带来一种病态的，执着又狂热的美的体验。所以，只有在月光清冷怪异的晚上，他才会带何洛洛来这里，上演一场诱惑，恐惧，艳俗与邪恶相互冲撞，对峙以及共沉沦的终极享受。 

何洛洛跪得有些乏了，十月的天气，一过黄昏，温度便随着太阳一点一滴地往下坠，直到最后一缕光线也消失在地平线上，气温也随即蒙上了寒意。头晚没睡好觉，这会儿竟然因为又冷又饿他开始变得摇摇欲坠。任豪察觉到他的心不在焉，眉头不自觉地抖动了一下。随即，何洛洛感觉眼前被蒙上一层绒布。刚刚还昏昏欲睡的意识，顿时清醒了不少。蒙上他眼睛的，是一条带丝质的蓝丝绒锦缎。柔软的蓝丝绒让他捕捉到一丝安心的归属感，可是锦缎里那夹杂的冰冰凉凉的真丝银线却像是无不例外地在提醒着他当前的局势。 

人为刀俎，我为.... 

“....好你个任豪。” 

蒙住眼睛，五识被强制地关掉一门，何洛洛却感觉到身体的其他感官在不断地增强。空气中冷冽的香樟树的味道随着他的鼻息灌入肺里。霎时，香樟独有的怀旧香气开始在他体内游走，何洛洛感到有些恍惚，他从来都不喜欢眼罩，失去视觉让他整个人都陷入巨大的不安全感中，他舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，并没有意识到自己的手因为紧张在不自觉地颤抖。 

他感到一只手轻柔地插进他的头发，顺着他微卷的发丝缓缓地在头顶画着圈，似乎在帮助舒缓他的紧绷。何洛洛随着那只手的主人温柔的抚摸，稍稍平静了一些。那手感受到他情绪的平复，轻轻地在他左侧耳后点了两下，离开了。 

“嗖”，他突然感到左脚心一阵疼痛，即便是蒙着眼，他也转头想要去寻痛感的来源。他凝起心神，想靠呼吸去辨别那痛楚的源头。那疼痛不似皮鞭抽打过的，带着皮脂油腻的味道，闻起来是更单纯地血腥味，是利爪划过皮肤，戳翻皮肉的伤口。 

“嗷.....”头顶传来一阵鸟叫。是任豪那只鹏鸟。何洛洛想起来了，任豪说过，莎乐美庄园一切都是死的，静止的，只有这只鸟，带给庄园一丝生机。虽然何洛洛在第一次看到这座花园和那只孤独的大鸟时，只感受到了死亡弥漫的涌动。或许，这涌动就是任豪口中的生机。 

突然，他感到有什么冰凉的液体流过脚心，却在触碰到刚刚被划破的伤口的刹那，一股灼热燃烧的痛楚像电流般席卷了他的全身，脚底的痛感更是瞬间达到了顶点。 

“啊”何洛洛被体感激出的疼痛被迫叫出了声。下一秒，他便意识到这是犯了大忌，随即咬下嘴唇，想要最大程度地屏蔽自己身体所出的一切声响。 

在任豪这里，被支配的人，在没有得到允许前不可以有任何自主行为。不能出声，也不能扭动身体，只能如雕塑一般静止地去体会各识感官带来的，身体最诚实的感受。 

他闻到一阵紫丁香的气息，应该是任豪喜欢的那款花香的香水。接着一丝温热的气息打在他肩上，他知道任豪在俯身向他靠拢。他有些焦躁地想更多地倚向任豪，哪怕没有肢体的接触也好，只要他能感受到任豪的气息环绕着自己也能让他更心安一些。 

他的脚腕被缠上一缕丝带，刚刚插入他头发的那双手在丝带上打了个结，若有似无地略过他脚踝裸露的皮肤。第二次感受到来自肌肤的接触，哪怕只是那么轻轻一触，何洛洛也不自觉地颤抖了一下。 

任豪很喜欢用纱绸，锦缎类的丝质绸缎做为牵制的道具。何洛洛想起来，大概是任豪无比迷恋莎乐美跳七面纱之舞的那段场景。任豪的卧室里有一副 Henri Regnault的《莎乐美》的画，图中的莎乐美周身赤裸，头戴大丽花雕饰的猩红花冠，一手手臂上缠绕着金色蛇形臂环，腰腹上方靠近她丰腴乳房的下侧戴着一条由珍珠和金链镶嵌的束腰，束腰上裹着一层透明的薄纱。那薄纱包裹着莎乐美的下身倾泻而下，刚好散落在她脚趾一周。每次和任豪做完爱，他躺在床上大口踹气的时候，他都像是倒立着在看那幅画。或者说，更像是自己被画中的莎乐美所审视，一个赤裸的画中人和赤裸的真实的自己。每当这时，他都觉得那薄纱像是被风从画里吹出来了一样，有意无意地扫在自己脸上。


End file.
